


what's beautiful always withers

by vintagesound



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: I don't know, Other, angst(?, hanbin we are waiting for you, hopeful(? ending, i miss hanbin, i put double b in relationships but it isn't even hinted, ikon ensemble - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagesound/pseuds/vintagesound
Summary: even after countless time, there's a face i always miss
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Kudos: 7





	what's beautiful always withers

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this because it's been a year since THAT DAY and i'm still sad. this is really short but i just wanted to post something today.
> 
> title and summary from "everything" by ikon.

people say that everything heals with time, but i would say it isn't true. or not completely. because, even though it's been a year, it still hurts to see only other five with me on stage, it still feels weird, not seeing you around all the time. you, who were with me when i was at my lowest, aren't here anymore and it breaks my heart to think that we may not have a chance to stand on stage together again.   
i won't lie and say i don't laugh or that i don't have a good time with the others, because i do, but i still notice your absence. i mean, who doesn't?   
it took me quite a while to get used to being without you, to stop faking smiles, but i was able to do it for you. because i know that you are monitoring what we do, like the good leader you were. that you are, because, let's be honest, you never really left.   
even if you are not here with us anymore, we still sing your words, we still dance to your choreographies, and as we always said, we are here because of you.   
maybe i'm not alright because, after all, i'm writing this now.   
i don't think we will be "back to normal" ever again, but for you we can try. be proud of us, hanbin. we sure as hell are proud of you. and, as fans say, yeah, we might be 6 in the group now, but we are 7 in the family.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry hanbin i love you, ikon is 7.


End file.
